Kiss & Control
by Dead Passive
Summary: It's my take on a little threesome fun... Alex invites Jim to take part in what could be the best night of his life.   Jim/Alex/Gene so if you don't like it, don't read it.


This is my latest creation, it took a while to write surprisingly! I wouldn't say it's set between any two specific episodes, it's just set during Series 3. It does contain slash, it's not too graphic, but it's rated M for a reason. If you don't like it, please don't read it. As always, I don't own anything but the dirty mind that created this. Monastic, Kudos and the BBC own those rights, not me. I just make them play out my grubby little plays! Please R&R.

* * *

As he watched Alex busy around the office, looking absolutely drop dead gorgeous, he felt the familiar tingling begin in his stomach and he found even the simplest of tasks, liking breathing difficult. Alex carried on hustling around the room, placing various folders on desks and passing forms to different people, oblivious to both his gaze and his constantly growing feelings. Moments passed before she finally looked up and acknowledged him. Her beaming smile combined with her shimmering, passion lined eyes caused his heart not only to flutter, but to stop momentarily. His insides melted with just once glance from the object of his desires. He didn't care how clichéd it sounded, it was the truth and nobody could take that away from him.

That was until the one person who could, and would willingly do that to him walked into the room. Gene didn't bother to recognize his presence in the office, but that didn't matter to him. He hadn't wanted to talk to Gene; he had been more than content watching from a distance. It was as if Gene knew how he worked and all the things he wanted, as he placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. Possessively placed, he noted silently, sadly. Words were exchanged between them; quite what they were went unnoticed by him. The all consuming sorrow had well and truly engulfed his entire being at that point. Whilst wallowing, he had failed to notice Gene leave the office and Alex walk towards him. She shattered his reverie by placing her hand on his arm, unaware that the act had caused his breath to still and his pulse to race. "You were miles away there, weren't you?" Her smile caused the butterflies in his stomach to spring to life once again. Managing only a nod and a half smile, he tried to pull his arm away from her gentle grasp.

"Are you alright Jim? You seem a little..." Whatever she had said had escaped him, he had been too busy trying to battle the overwhelming anxiety that threatened to take a hold of him completely if he didn't try to fight it. Alex had been about to walk away when he reached out and gently clasped her arm. His voice barely came out louder than a whisper as he asked her if she would like to go for a drink with him after work. The outright refusal with no given reason, other than her turning on her heel and leaving left him somewhat shocked, and most certainly hurt. It was that act which led to him going to Luigi's when he finished work and led to the vast quantity of alcohol he had already consumed before a thought hit him. Alex lived upstairs, there was nothing stopping him from going up with a bottle of wine to see if she fancied some company in the privacy of her own home instead. With a bottle of house best in hand, he set off on shaking legs. Jim just couldn't put his finger on quite what it was about Alex that left him so completely besotted with her, the fact was he adored her and that was all that mattered to him.

When he arrived at the front door, he took a deep breath to ready himself. As he reached over to knock on the door, he was surprised by how much his hands were shaking. Jim was surprised when she didn't answer the door on the first knock, so he persisted. No more than 5 minutes after he arrived did Jim make potentially the worst decision of his life. Worry had set in, and fearing for Alex he had decided to go in and check if she was ok. The handle turned freely and as the door swung open he never could have been prepared for what he saw. In the middle of the room were two figures. Both were scantily clad, both were entwined with each other. One of them had their hands in the others hair, the other let their fingers gently caress their way up and down the others body. A mixture of emotions flooded Jim, but it was the anger exploding in his chest that caused the bottle of wine to slip from his nimble fingers. The glass shattering had been enough to part the pair long enough for Jim to see it was his beloved Alex in the arms of Gene Hunt. Confused, hurt and saddened, Jim quickly retreated leaving the pair in shock.

Once he was out in the alleyway behind Alex's apartment, he allowed the tears to spill over. He cursed himself for being such a fool, for believing that he actually stood a chance with Alex and most of all, for believing there was nothing going on between her and her damned DCI. Pain enveloped his soul and as he rested his back against the cold brick wall it started to sooth him slightly. Jim allowed his emotions to get the better of him for no longer than 5 minutes before he dried his eyes and headed back into Luigi's. As his 5th whiskey of the night washed over him, he felt his emotions begin to drain away. With that came the all-too-familiar relaxing of his muscles and his reaction times began to drop. A point proven as it took him a good 2 minutes to realise someone was standing over him. When his dark eyes finally opened and locked onto Alex, he immediately wished he hadn't opened his eyes. Her justification of what he had walked in on was both unnecessary and a lie he thought as his gaze finally met hers for the first time since she arrived. He had shrugged to illustrate how little he cared, or at least he hoped that was the impression he hoped she got. What she said next completely floored him. Alex leant in close, her breath tickled his neck but it was her lips gently touching his earlobe that sent him into overdrive. "Why don't you come and join us upstairs Jim?" For a split second, the world froze for him.

Speech failed him; instead he uttered something as akin to words as he could muster, before he simply stared at her. "I mean it, don't tell me you don't want to..?" No part of his being could deny how much he wanted Alex, but he couldn't quite figure how it would work with Gene there. It took one more gaze into her burning eyes before he nodded passively and allowed her to lead him up to her apartment. He felt somewhat put out when they entered to hear Gene yell "Pencil necked bastard didn't say yes to your little 'request' did he?" Jim could almost hear the quotation marks being acted out in the other room. But Alex simply placed a hand on his arm and ran it up and down before she cleared her throat. Gene appeared in the doorway, his shirt unbuttoned, trousers undone and open, and his erection prominent through the material of his boxers. He scowled briefly at Jim before turning his attention to Alex. "So how is this gonna work, Bolls?" Gene eyed Alex before returning to Jim and back again. Alex raised her eyebrows before she stalked over to Gene and pushed him back into her bedroom. Turning on her heel, she moved towards Jim and pulled him towards her room by the lapels of his jacket, a huge wolfish grin adorned her face.

Jim could only watch as Alex knelt at the foot of the bed, removing Gene's trousers and boxers in one swift movement before taking his length in her mouth. Gene threw his head back almost instantly, revelling in the sheer pleasure. Skilfully moving her tongue up, down and along Gene's arousal, two things hit Jim; he had never yearned for anyone or anything as much as he did at that given moment and he was growing harder by the second just watching Alex do unspeakable things with her mouth. Once or twice, he felt Gene's glare reach him, but the impact of which was dulled down somewhat by the groans he emitted whilst staring at Jim. When Alex rose from the foot of the bed, Jim didn't even notice until she had advanced on him. Planting her lips firmly against his, he recoiled slightly upon tasting Gene on her plump, moist lips. She smiled softly and stepped closer to him, gripping the hand that had worked its way down the front of his trousers and had been gently rubbing his own arousal unconsciously. Instead, she pulled his hand up to rest on her hip and pressed her lips to his once again. Her eager tongue demanded entry to his mouth, which Jim provided immediately. While Alex's lips remained locked to his, her fingers started to divest him of some clothes.

First, she slid the grey trench coat from his slender shoulders. Before that had even hit the ground, she had started to push his jacket in the same direction. Loosening the knot in his tie, she slipped it over his head and then manoeuvred him to the bed. Gene glared as she sat him on the edge of the bed, but he could only watch as her nimble fingers started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Involuntarily, Gene licked his lips as Alex began to unveil more and more of Jim's flesh. Once she had removed his shirt, she stood up to the sound of a pained moan from Jim due to the loss of contact. Grinning from ear to ear, Alex ran her hands along her body before pausing on the buttons of her blouse. Gene was first to realize what was about to happen. He had to bite his lip in order to suppress the deadly urges that wanted to take over. Jim's jaw almost hit the floor when she started to remove her clothing in between planting kisses on each man. Time stood still for Jim when Alex told Gene to undo Jim's belt buckle and zip. Minimal protests aside, Gene did as he was told but shocked both Alex and Jim when he lowered his head, taking Jim's length in his mouth. Jim's whole body turned rigid as Gene's tongue swirled around the head of his arousal, before taking him as deep as he could manage. Alex noticed Jim gripping the edge of the bed covers so fiercely his knuckles had whitened, so in order to preoccupy his mind she pushed him back against the linen sheets and encompassed his lips with hers. By this time, Alex has lost the remainder of her clothes, and had placed herself on his chest. As she bent down to kiss him, her fingers intertwined themselves in his dark curls, while one of Jim's hands reached up to fondle a breast.

The pleasure was cut short for Jim however, as shortly after starting Gene pushed himself up and clambered up the bed to capture Alex's lips. Jim's heart sunk as Gene pushed her back against the sheets and straddled her. His hands roamed her body, before his fingers settled for teasing her entrance. As her eyelids fluttered and she groaned softly, it tore Jim apart. He had wanted to be the one making her moan in pleasure, push her to her limits but instead it was Gene bloody Hunt rolling around on top of her, only moments away from making love to her and in front of him. He felt the tears welling up as he watched Alex tear his remaining clothes from him before flipping him. The lead weight that sat on his chest sunk even further as he heard the pair cry out as he entered her. Swallowing hard, Jim pulled himself up from the edge of the bed and started to walk away, but a hand shot out and wrapped itself firmly around his wrist. The calloused fingers caressed his skin briefly before they tugged him back onto the bed. Gene paused for a moment to stare deep into Jim's fiery orbs, waiting only a moment before he extended a hand and started to rub Jim's length roughly. Despite the tears threatening to spill over at any given moment, he let Gene carry on. Alex watched the expressions illuminate their faces; Gene intently focused on making both Alex and Jim climax it seemed, while Jim seemed unable to keep his eyes open, his mouth hung open in an O shape.

Gene increased his pace, thrusting harder and faster until Alex clamped tightly around him and became first to orgasm. He waited patiently for her to ride out her climax before he turned his attention to Jim. He leant down and greedily captured his lips, forcing his tongue into Jim's moist mouth, while he ground his hips against the younger man's. Jim groaned into Gene's mouth, but that didn't stop him. Instead, Gene moved his hungry mouth down to his collarbone, pausing only to let out a throaty groan of his own. He snaked his way down the bed until his mouth came into contact with Jim's throbbing arousal. Wrapping his lips around it, he wasted no time in taking him as deep as he could manage. Alex growled softly as she watched her most erotic fantasy played out before her very eyes. As she had done in her fantasy, she slid down the bed and positioned her mouth over Gene's length. She ignored his growl and began to swirl her tongue around his head. But Gene had more pressing matters to attend to; making Jim cum. One hand started massaging his testicles while his other hand gripped a hip, which he used to push himself even deeper than before. It proved too much for Jim, and it didn't take long for him to spill his seed in Gene's mouth. Steely blue eyes locked on to fiery brown eyes and Gene saw the need burning through Jim's icy exterior. Nodding softly, he removed himself from Alex and motioned for Jim to take her place.

Alex sighed softly as she watched the roles reverse, she didn't even realise a hand had slipped down and had started to gently pleasure herself as she watched the two men embroil themselves in the most arousing situation she could conjure up. Gene's back arched and his hips bucked fiercely as Jim returned the favour. For Jim, it was surreal. He never would have thought he would be in this situation, and he certainly never imagined he would enjoy it half as much as he was. Gene shuddered as he too reached his release; Jim diligently swallowed the evidence before he flopped back on the bed. "I want you, Jim." Alex's voice was barely louder than a whisper, but as he looked at Gene, he merely nodded and moved up the bed so he was able to lean down and kiss Alex. Jim tried to hide his elation at her request, he knew he couldn't blow it, he had to try and contain himself long enough to fulfil his dream. Moments passed before he moved towards her, the silence deafened him, until Alex groaned heartily as he slid into her. His head swum and he felt drunk on the moment, but that didn't stop him. As Gene cradled her head, planting light kisses along her jaw, one hand groped a breast while Jim kept a steady, but urgent rhythm. Gene held Jim's gaze as they both succumbed to the moment. Jim recovered first, as he curled up on the bed Gene leant over to him, his teeth grazing his earlobe as he spoke softly. "Hate to admit it, Jimbo, but I enjoyed that." He stifled a chuckle as Gene carried on "I could see myself getting used to doing this..." Once again, the pair locked eyes as Jim said quietly "Just like old times." Gene grinned wolfishly as he kissed him roughly before looking over at the sleeping form that was Alex. "Think you could go again..?" The question hung in the air, unanswered verbally as Jim pushed Gene against the sheets and straddled him...


End file.
